Water channel
A water channel, alternatively called a 'waterway, is a god-level item created by the primeval god Brahma. Two have been known to exist in the story. Characteristics The channel is an elaborate labyrinth consisting of a water channel, whose networks on different planets have different sizes and characteristics. The channel itself is located in a completely separate dimension; while the entrances can be found physically on different planets, the network itself does not exist on those planets. Planet Willarv The water channel on planet Willarv has a total of 100 areas. It is primarily used as a shortcut between two continents which are separated by an ocean. Usually people traveling from Mistyshore to Kalibloom or Aeroplateau use the network in order to avoid Gandharva clan suras in the open ocean. In the case of university students, they can earn graduation points for crossing the channel successfully. Planet Carte The water channel on Planet Carte was used as a testing ground for magicians during exams; other functions are yet to be revealed. Unlike Planet Willarv, the Planet Carte channel had a larger network, with up to 400 areas, but with consistent, unchanging geography. However, it has traps set in different places, which transport people to completely different locations. This channel has been sealed in a different dimension since the destruction of Planet Carte in the year N5. Planet Konchez Before the destruction of this planet, it had the largest Temple of Chaos which contained the entrance to every water channel in the universe. Plot Asha Rahiro plans to use the water channel to reach Kalibloom, as shipping routes are impassable due to the recent increase in hostility from the Gandharva clan. In order to traverse the channel, she acquires a suitable boat pilot, Ran Sairofe, pretending the reason is to help him get a proper official qualification as a magician (a so called "Alternative Quest"). Once inside the channel, the company notices that the terrain changes too early, and so they often get lost. After 12 days (1 week), they somehow reached the Area 50, where they planned to rest before they could move on to Area 51. As the location did not allow people to bathe, Kubera Leez decides to swim for a bit and wash herself quickly. She hears a scream of a Gandharva sura that was hunted by Yuta, mistakes it for Yuta drowning and screaming for help, and runs too deep into Area 51 of the channel to be able to find her way back. There she meets God Kubera once again, this time being more cooperative with him, and she is able to get out of the changed terrain without much trouble. However, the day after, before they could continue on, the company encounters another group of travelers returning from Area 100. They explain that after Area 51, the channel network turns completely chaotic and unpredictable, with connections of different areas becoming utterly random, and mysterious suras appearing everywhere. Despite the risk, Asha and company decide to move on. Upon their arrival to Area 100, they are confronted by Taraka, who is waiting for her son, Yuta, to take him back to the sura realm. In order to keep his friends safe, Yuta tells them to move on without him, but Leez decides to rescue Yuta instead of moving forward. Due to this, Asha and Ran have to follow Leez, and they end up inside the now closed channel network of the former Planet Carte. After the events of Ep.99, the channel of Planet Carte completely collapsed. References Navigation